


天气预报

by Cecilia_ZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ
Summary: 金城碧海家有个人形天气预报机
Kudos: 3





	天气预报

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写的沙雕文学  
> 主角进行了一部分降智处理  
> ooc就是你说得对

金城碧海双手撑着窗台，将头向外伸出。他抬头看了看乌云浓重的天空，有些烦躁地叹了口气，将身体收回来，在房间中央那个唯一的小风扇面前坐下，把头凑了过去。他吹着那点微弱的风，嘴里含着一根冰棒，但身体里的燥热却丝毫无法得到缓解。他的舌头不断地来回拨动着嘴里的冰棒，露在外面的木棍一左一右地晃动着。  
又到了梅雨季，这是金城碧海最讨厌的时节。夏天本就炎热，此时空气的湿度大得要把人闷到透不过气了，仿佛无时无刻不在蒸桑拿。金城碧海脸上的汗水大滴大滴地滑落，把胸前的衣服都打湿了。他掀起上衣，露出汗津津的结实小腹，在脸上草草地擦了几下后，叹了口气，摊成大字重重地倒在榻榻米上。他转过头，看着窗台上挂着的朋友送的晴天娃娃。在这样阴雨绵绵的天气下，晴天娃娃好像也闷闷不乐，大大的黑豆眼不复往日的明亮。它吊在那里，一动不动，连裙摆都像凝固了一般安安静静地垂下。金城碧海浑身懒洋洋的，没有一丝干劲。工地今日放假，他百无聊赖，缓缓地挪到窗边，瞧着那个娃娃，然后坏心地伸出手指，一下一下地戳着娃娃那圆鼓鼓的头，把它戳得摇来摇去。他就这么无聊地玩了一个下午，看着晴天娃娃在窗台飘荡起来，仿佛闷热的天空迎来了一阵阵轻风，他觉得好像没那么难受了。  
晚上，金城碧海睡在房间里，窗户大开，身上一条被子都没盖。他本就因闷热而睡得不踏实，在听到嘎吱嘎吱的风扇声里还夹杂着似乎啜泣的呜咽声后更是立刻精神了，他睁开眼，左右看了看，不知道是谁家的哭声传了进来。他仔细听了听，视线顺着声音转向房间的一角，发现那里有一个蜷缩在一起的高大人影。  
原来是自己家的。  
不对，金城碧海家只有他一个人在，那个人又是谁？  
金城碧海“啪”地一声打开了房间的吊灯，看见缩在角落里的是一个身着白衣的强壮男子。那个男人手臂上青筋环绕，看起来一拳就能把自己打倒。金城碧海咽了咽口水，有些紧张地开口道：“请问，您是哪位，又为何会大半夜出现在我家里。”  
男子听到这话，抬起头，不同于他强壮的身体，那张脸却生得意外的漂亮。一双深邃的大眼睛里蓄满泪水，他的嘴微微撅起，像只受尽委屈的大猫。他一开口，声音里满是谴责：“都是因为你的错！”  
金城碧海被骂得一怔，他差点要怀疑自己是不是什么始乱终弃的花心男人，把人追到手了之后又拍拍屁股无情抛弃的那种。可怜他自己白日辛辛苦苦去工地搬砖，哪里有力气去结识什么男男女女的，而且他惜命的紧，怎么会冒着被一拳打死的风险出轨眼前这样的男人。他又怀疑这家伙是不是什么妖怪之类的，半夜爬进来想吸精气，结果因为自己毫无反应而惨遭大失败。他看了看男人的脸，发现他虽然五官艳丽，脸上的皮肤却不算太光滑，有着一些凹凸不平的痕迹。他想，妖怪应该不会青春期长痘还留下痘坑吧。  
男子见金城碧海一直盯着自己的脸看，有些恼怒地捂住自己的脸颊，冲他抱怨道：“你还好意思看！这都是你的杰作！要不是你今天一直戳我的脸，现在又怎么会是这种模样！”说着还恨恨地锤了锤地板，金城碧海看着他碗口大的拳头一下一下地砸着地面，心里也跟着一颤一颤的，生怕第二日又要支出一份额外的地板修理费。  
金城碧海有些困惑，今天太热了，他连家门都没出过，唯一做了的与往常不同的事就是戳了戳窗台上的晴天娃娃……  
想到这里，他猛地回头望去，发现窗台上挂着的晴天娃娃已经不见了。他缓缓转过头，看着地上那个穿着白衣的男子，喉结上下滑动，艰难地开口：  
“莫非，你就是那个晴天娃娃……”

男子自我介绍说他叫奖，这几日原本就因为接连的阴雨而心情低落，今天又被金城碧海戳了一下午的脸，还被按出了好几个小坑，实在是委屈坏了，半夜便忍不住变出人形，难过地哭一哭。毕竟是朋友从冲绳带来的纪念品，如此讨厌阴雨倒也是可以理解的，但是金城碧海想不明白，为什么一个可可爱爱的晴天娃娃化了形会是这样一个强壮的肌肉小哥，虽然哭唧唧的样子也挺可爱的就是了。奖一边小声抽泣着，一边解释道，因为自己是在拳击馆附近出售的纪念品，所以身材上要比什么普通景区售卖的晴天娃娃要强壮一些。

这种事情怎样都好啦，最关键的问题难道不是为什么晴天娃娃会变成人吗？  
金城碧海忍不住开口吐槽，奖有些困惑，他自己也不知道为什么晴天娃娃能变成人，只知道自某一天起，他就有了自我意识。他被摆在拳击馆的商店里，一日日看着那些身材健美的男女来往于拳击馆中，便以为人类的身材都是这样了。在化形之时，他脑子里勾画着自己的肖像，一心只想让自己的脸好看一些，身形便自然而然是那个样子了。  
金城碧海看着奖可可怜怜的小模样，一股负罪感涌上心来。他就这么收留了这个可怜的晴天娃娃，与自己一起同吃同住。而奖也没有感觉哪里不对，就这么在金城碧海的家里住了下来。金城碧海原以为他只是个不谙世事的漂亮人偶，没想到他做起家务来颇有一套。金城碧海的房子被他整理得井井有条，他每天还会早早起床，准备好一桌的早饭，带着一身食物的香气把低血糖的金城碧海从被窝里唤醒。奖总会穿着超市赠送的碎花围裙，利落地一把拉开窗帘，让刺眼的阳光从外面晒进来，照在金城碧海的脸上。在晴天的时候，奖总是格外的有活力。他会温柔但坚定地把金城碧海身上的被子抽走，在他耳边温柔却略显啰嗦地催促着赖床的人赶紧起来。这样的行为一直持续到一天早上，奖抽走被子后，在下面看到了一柱擎天的小碧海。看着那被撑起个小帐篷，奖宕机了片刻，随后脸红地把被子一股脑丢回金城碧海的身上，匆匆忙忙地跑了出去。那天早上可怜的金城碧海上班迟到了，被扣了不少工钱。回到家里，金城碧海和奖分享了这个悲惨的故事，后者心里有点愧疚，他整理好心情，第二天还是如往常一样去叫金城碧海起床，只不过自此以后他会克制地摇晃着金城碧海露在外面的手臂，坚决不碰那条被子一分一毫。  
金城碧海开始喜欢上这样两个人的生活了，他租住的简陋的小房子里也逐渐多了一丝家的气息。他开始为两个人以后的生活做起了盘算，工作时也更加卖力了。他当上了个小小的工头，收入比之前好了一些。钱攒得差不多了，他便斥巨资购入了一个空调，装好的那天，他和奖在家里，吃了一顿比往日奢侈一些的晚餐。奖还为了庆祝他成年，特地买了一些啤酒。金城碧海的酒量比想象中还要差，一杯下去他就有点晕了。看着奖在他旁边悠哉地喝着一杯又一杯，金城碧海趴在桌上，非常不甘心。

金城碧海决定去学一门手艺，想找一个更加体面的工作，这样他辛苦了一天，回到家里，还能干干净净地给迎他回家的奖一个拥抱。两个人仔细商量了之后，金城碧海用自己多年的积蓄报了夜校。为了支付他的学费，奖也会经常出门打工贴补家用。在金城碧海拿到新工作的那天，他们在家里一起喝酒庆祝着。两年的锻炼下来，金城碧海的酒量进步了非常多，他已经能把奖喝得开口求饶了。奖脸颊红红地靠在金城碧海的身上，两个人的生活在平稳地朝着更好的方向走去，没有什么比这更幸福的了。  
“碧海，我今天，真的很开心，你的愿望都实现了。”他的声音软软糯糯的，带着点鼻音，像在撒娇。  
“嗯，但是，我还有一个愿望需要你帮我来实现。”金城碧海看着他怀里的人，说道。  
“是什么呀？”奖从他怀里抬起头，眼里弥着一片水光。  
“我想，和你永远在一起。”  
金城碧海将脸凑过去，试探地亲了亲奖的嘴唇，发现对方只是瞪大了眼睛，并没有什么厌恶感，便放心地深深吻了过去。唇齿相依间，金城碧海看到对面的人脸更红了，心里一个激动就把人压倒在身下，他一点点地亲吻着奖结实健美的身体，将吻落在他每一块漂亮的肌肉上。他尤其喜爱那对厚实的胸肌，双手着迷地流连在那处，甚至恶劣地用自己的小虎牙去咬咬那对饱满紧实的胸乳，在上面留下一个个浅浅的牙印。奖的双手搭在他的肩上，有些紧张地想要推开他，最终却还是好脾气地张开手臂，环住了他的肩膀。金城碧海跳得飞快的心脏紧紧地贴着奖的胸口，将他此刻的激动与欣喜传递过去。奖有一种错觉，好像他的身体里也拥有了一颗鲜活的心脏，正伴随着金城碧海的节奏，一齐跳动着。金城碧海凑到奖的耳边，黏腻地说着许多羞人的甜言蜜语，哄劝他一点点把身体打开，然后将自己挤了进去。  
“疼！”  
“那我出去？”  
“……好像也没那么疼。”  
“那我慢点？”  
……  
“……你快点啊。”

金城碧海的生活与之前有些不一样了，最大的区别就是奖会和他睡在同一个被窝里，第二天早上掀他被子掀得行云流水，一气呵成。他偶尔也会醒得比奖早一点，看着怀里的人难得一见的睡颜，此时奖的脸通常会微微皱起来，将头埋进他的胳膊里，情绪不算太高。他侧耳倾听，发现外面有雨落下的声音。他笑了笑，又钻进被子里，把奖搂进怀里，在这个雨天又睡上了个回笼觉。


End file.
